Canifis
Canifis (known as "Kharyrll" in the language used in Ancient Magicks) is a village that lies to the east of Varrock. It is the village of the werewolves, and is accessible only to members who have completed the Priest in Peril quest. The name of the town most likely comes from the Latin word "Canis", which means "dog"Wolf FAQ, The Wolf Trust. There is certainly a dog theme here, with the names of some of the shopkeepers including Sbott (difficult to say without saying "Spot"), Barker, Roavar, and Rufus. Canifis appears to be based on a small European-Mediterranean village, with villagers having names like Boris, Yuri, and Svetlana. Travel to Canifis *Accessed by passing through the holy-barrier in the temple basement where Drezel is. *Players can teleport to Canifis using the Ancient Magicks spell Kharyrll Teleport. *Players can focus one of the portals in the Portal Chamber of their house to Canifis *Fairy Ring code CKS *Players who have completed Ghosts Ahoy can empty their ectophial to teleport to the ectofuntus - this gives a moderately-close teleport that is free and unlimited (since players can obtain a replacement from Velorina) *There is a shortcut to Mort'ton down a ladder south of the inn that leads to the north-east part of the Mort Myre Swamp, but it is only available after completing In Search of the Myreque. *Players travelling between Canifis and Mort'ton can use a boat between The Hollows and Mort'ton, which cuts out around half the distance *Players can walk east from Varrock and past Paterdomus. *Players can use a Slayer ring to teleport to the Slayer tower just northwest of Canifis. Notable features in Canifis Bank There is a bank in eastern Canifis. Mazchna Mazchna is the second Slayer master, and is located in north-eastern Canifis. He will give assignments to any player with level 20 or higher combat. His tasks are relatively easy, and are usually close to Canifis. Clothes shop The clothes shop, Barkers' Haberdashery, is in the northern part of the city. All items cost 650 coins each, except for the capes, which vary in price. Coloured gloves and capes are tradable to free-to-play players, but all other items are members only. Tannery Sbott the tanner will tan cow hides or dragon hides for you. Taxidermist The Taxidermist will stuff any monster heads or big fish for a price. These stuffed items can be then used in a player-owned house. She is located in a house North West of the tavern. Shop s and thread.]] The shop is more expensive than most other general stores in RuneScape. It sells basic items, but unlike most other general stores, it also sells needles and thread. Raw meat The raw meat shop lies to the north of the bank. It sells various raw meats and raw fish. Inn The Hair of the Dog tavern is owned by bartender Roavar, who will sell players a Moonlight Mead beer for 5 coins. There are also several quest-related NPCs in residence. The examine text for a certain part of the bar is: "Where everybody knows your username". This is a parody of the song Where Everybody Knows Your Name, which was used as the theme tune for Cheers. Notable features near Canifis *The mushroom patch is used in the Farming skill to grow bittercap mushrooms, and is located just west of Canifis. *Paterdomus is the temple just west of Canifis, and is the location of the closest altar. *The Slayer Tower is inhabited by monsters that players may find useful in training Slayer, and is located just north-west of Canifis *Mort Myre Swamp is plagued by ghasts, and leads to Mort'ton - which lies south of Canifis *Fenkenstrain's Castle is home to Dr. Fenkenstrain, and is involved in quests such as Creature of Fenkenstrain - it is located north-east of Canifis *The Werewolf Skullball minigame (as well as the werewolf agility course) is located east of the village "http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/2013/saradomincanifisfp3.png" Inhabitants Attackable characters The men and women who inhabit Canifis are normally rather rude to any player who speaks to them. However, they are much more polite to any player who is wearing the Ring of Charos. They are also attackable, though they are much more dangerous than they initially appear. In human form their combat level is only 24, but if attacked they turn into level 88 werewolves. Players can only prevent this transformation by attacking them with a wolfbane dagger. The attackable inhabitants are : *Boris *Eduard *Georgy *Imre *Irina *Joseph *Lev *Milla *Nikita *Sofiya *Svetlana *Vera *Yadviga *Yuri *Zoja Other notable characters Other non-player characters found in Canifis include: *Vanstrom Klause, one of the brutal henchmen of Lord Draken and member of the Vyrewatch who rules Morytania *Malak, a vampire who can be found in the bar *Ulizius, who guards the gate into Mort Myre Swamp Music The following music tracks are used in Canifis: *Village *Stillness *Morytania *Still Night Quests The following quests are started or are involved in Canifis: * In Search of the Myreque * In Aid of the Myreque * Creature of Fenkenstrain * Desert Treasure (involved in Canifis) * Wanted! (involved in Canifis) Trivia The name 'Canifis' is a play on 'canine', which is another word for dog. The NPC Yuri is possibly based on the Russian cosmonaut of that name, and the NPC Joseph's examine info is "he keeps calling me comrade", a reference to Joseph Stalin. References *Canifis (Members) Category:Cities Category:Morytania